In general, an air conditioner consists of a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, and an expander, and supplies cold air or warm air into a building or a room using an air conditioning cycle.
The structure of the air conditioner is classified as a separated type in which a compressor is disposed outside, or as an integrated type in which a compressor is integrated.
In a separated-type air conditioner, an indoor heat exchanger is installed in an indoor unit, whereas an outdoor heat exchanger and a compressor are installed in an outdoor unit to be connected via a refrigerant pipe.
In the integrated-type air conditioner, an indoor heat exchanger, an outdoor heat exchanger, and a compressor are installed in the same case.
The integrated-type air conditioner is classified as a window-mounted air conditioner mounted in a device hung over a window or as a duct-mounted air conditioner mounted outside by connecting an intake duct and a discharge duct.
The separated-type air conditioner is classified as a stand-alone air conditioner or as a wall-mounted air conditioner mounted in a wall.
The air conditioner compresses a refrigerant to a target temperature.
The compressor operates in a start-up control in which the compressor operates for a specific time period after application of power, and in an on-time control in which the compressor is controlled according to a target temperature after the start-up control is completed.